T three-project synthetic program designed to fully exploit the preparative value of multiply-convergent operations utilizing vinyl sulfones is proposed. The specific natural product targets include the morphine alkaloids as well as diterpenes of the Lathrane, (Jolkinol C,D), Tigliane (Phorbol), Daphnane (12-Hydroxydaphnatoxin), and Ingenane (Ingenol) classes.